Unrelated Bothers
by robinishere
Summary: This happens when Jem and Will met each other for the first time. Please read and review!


**Unrelated Brothers**

Twelve year old Will shifted his position and sighed. A boy from China is arriving to the institute today. It was well past midnight and _he_ still has not arrived.

It was past his curfew. If Charlotte or Henry knows that he is there, just a few inches away from them…. He shuddered, not wanting to think about it.

He was so excited that he could not sleep for 3 nights. Ever since Charlotte announced a boy, of his age is arriving. His age! He could not stop thinking about it. The boy maybe could be his _parabatai!_

Will thought about all those things he could do with the boy. Train with him, share secrets that Charlotte and Henry don't even know, maybe even sneak out of the institute!

Will shift his position again, too restless to even sit still. He barely saw the lightning that lit up the whole institute or hear the roar of thunder that shook the walls.

The bell of the institute rang. Will was so happy that his head shot up; almost banging his head under the coffee table he was hiding. His heart raced as he peeped out and strained his ears, trying to what they are saying over the thunder.

Brother Enoch was standing by the door. Will frowned. He rarely met Brother Enoch unless someone in the institute is badly wounded. Why is _he_ here? Brother Enoch stepped aside and _the boy _appeared behind him.

Charlotte spoke in whispers with Brother Enoch as the boy step forward, tripping over his feet. _The boy_ might have crashed onto the floor if not for Henry, who supported him gently.

Will recoiled in disgust. Even at a young age of twelve, he barely remembered the feeling of tripping over his feet. _The boy_ is going to be _parabatai! _

_The boy_ blinked at the smiling Henry and turned his head to look at Brother Enoch, but he was already gone. He flinched as lightning flashed and the thunder rumbled,

"There, what is your name?" Charlotte knelt down, so that she was level with him. She was pained, seeing the boy in this state. She couldn't see his face properly as the big and heavy cloak obscured his features.

"_Jian _Carstairs. I mean… Jem. James Carstairs." The boy croaked, his voice hoarse.

"Right, Jem. I am the head of the institute, my name is Charlotte and this is my husband, Henry. I'll guide you to your room and you rest well, okay? Charlotte said gently.

Jem nodded. He followed Charlotte clumsily, with Henry behind him. At every step, the room spun. The thunder and lightning was making his head pound. He sighed as they reached a flight of stairs. His knees already feel like buckling.

"Do you need my help?" Henry offered, smiling as Jem nod mutely.

As gently as he could, he swung Jem into his arms. Jem snuggled against Henry broad shoulders. It has been a long time since he felt this warmth….

Will scowled as he watched Henry carrying Jem upstairs. Jem is a shadowhunter! Why couldn't he walk on his own? His movement was slow and clumsy. How can Jem be his _parabatai_?

The next morning, Will stormed downstairs for breakfast. He was so frustrated and confused that he barely slept.

He could not contain himself any longer and blurted out to Henry and Charlotte what he has seen last night.

"Is this why you don't allow me to see him?" Will demanded.

Henry and Charlotte locked eyes. Finally Charlotte sighed, "I guess I must tell you the truth. You will be his _parabatai_ anyway…. You see Jem is from China. His parent owns their own institute. Well… let's say they have bad blood with a Chinese Greater Demon named Yanluo. One day, Yanluo managed to break through their institute's wards and captured them. It tortured Jem by injecting demon blood in him in front of his parents. When the other shadowhunter arrived, it was too late. Jem's parents died and Jem is…. addicted to demon blood. Without it, he will die. After the attack, the Silent Brothers did experiments on him, resulting him now to be weak… " Charlotte trailed off.

Will blinked and he felt tears started to form. "So he is going to die?"

"No. But he is extremely weak. So can I hand you the task of taking good care of him?"

Will brightened up," Really? No problem!"

After breakfast, Will arranged Jem's food on a tray, and ever so carefully brought it upstairs.

Henry and Charlotte sighed as they watched Will leave the dining room.

"So you don't plan on telling him the truth?" Henry asked, stroking Charlotte's hand in his.

"No…. maybe not yet… when he is so looking forward for a new companion."

Will opened the door carefully and peered in. The room was dark, someone has drawn the curtains. He put the tray on the desk and gazed at his new friend.

Will could see that Jem was pale under his tan, reddish brown hair, a sharp nose and…. Will blinked as Jem's eyes opened. As if he sensed another presence.

Will gaped at his eyes. They were the most extraordinary green.

"My _pa_… dad is British, my _ma_- mother is Chinese." Jem said, as if that will explain everything. His voice is barely a whisper.

Will cleared his throat and stretched out a hand. "Will. William Herondale."

"Jem. James Carstairs" Jem said, raising his hand weakly.

"I know." They shook hands.


End file.
